


The Flesh and The Spirit 灵与肉

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin (Merlin), S1-S5, Scars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: “我当然会陪着你。”梅林的手指穿过他的金发，在他的额前落下一个吻，“永远。”“永远。”他轻声重复。
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Flesh and The Spirit 灵与肉

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文留档。  
> 部分梗来自《不能承受的生命之轻》  
> AM/MA，偏AM，有互攻表示。个人最满意的自己过往梅林fanfics之一

01.

深夜时分，亚瑟从睡梦中醒来，来自另一个人的呼吸声正飘荡在黑暗的房内，轻如羽毛。

他安静地聆听了有那么一会儿——那是属于梅林的呼吸声，安静平和，带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖般的柔软。有一整条静谧的河流在他的呼吸间流淌，河水清澈，倒映出漫天尘埃般的星屑。亚瑟心想。不知是从何时起，他也能变得如此诗意。

亚瑟是个浅眠的人，他总是会在夜间醒来，至少一次，有时三次。在最初的日子里，他记得自己始终不习惯在半夜睁开眼时听见不属于他的呼吸声、感到不属于他的体温。一种陌生又熟悉的温度紧贴在他身侧，透过皮肤与皮肤间的相触流淌进他的血管，床铺的右侧被另一具肉体所占据，微微下沉——那是另一条生命的重量。

一开始的时候，每当他在半夜醒来，亚瑟都会想他恐怕难以再入眠，但结果他总是与梅林缓慢平静的呼吸声为伴，又在浑浑噩噩中睡着了。这之间发生过一个变化的过程，快如暴雨骤降，慢若山海挪移。可总之，不知是从何时开始，他必须倾听着梅林的呼吸和心跳才能安稳入梦，那源于另一支生命的声息成为了他必不可少的习惯。或许，形成这一习惯的必然性早已奠定了，就在亚瑟从他们同床共眠的第一夜醒来的时候。在那个黑夜里，亚瑟发现他和熟睡的梅林正紧紧牵着手，十指相扣。他们将彼此都抓得很牢，就好像要凭此行为使两条截然不同的灵魂相互依附般。

难道他们整晚都会这么牵着手吗？当时亚瑟感到一丝难以置信。然而到如今他了悟，不仅仅是那一个夜晚，还有之后的每一个夜晚——不牵手时，他们就拥抱。

正如此时此刻，梅林的手躺在他的掌心，暖和得像一簇烛火。他感到梅林的血流淌过皮肤下时所敲击出的微弱的鼓点，极轻，却又极有力。亚瑟为这一生命的律动所着迷，他重新闭上眼睛，倦意像滔天海潮向他涌来、侵吞了他。

亚瑟模糊地想起他在醒来前梦见的那个梦：在梦里他把梅林弄丢了。那时他看起来很小，最多只有十二岁的那么小，一个金头发的愚蠢的小男孩。亚瑟奔跑着去寻找梅林，他去了许多地方、问了许多人，但都没有找到梅林。男孩急得像要哭了，但他继续跑，继续寻找梅林——当亚瑟醒来，听见梅林的吐息与心跳声后，他的心才终于落回地面。

他沉入安眠，知道自己已经找到了梅林。

02.

二十二岁的时候，亚瑟第一次吻了梅林。

那个吻突如其来，同时吓到了他们两个人，但并不尴尬。尽管时隔多年，亚瑟回忆起来时仍旧恍如昨日，就像他回忆他们在内城门前那并不愉快的初次见面时一样。当时他们从令整座城昏然睡去的魔咒中幸免于难，又从金发女巫和她的六名不死骑士的剑下侥幸逃脱，尽管作为代价，莫甘娜离开了——但无论如何，他们活了下来，而且结束了这一切。

这个结果令亚瑟喜出望外。他想起当他跨出那扇门的时候，就已经做好了赴死的决心。他甚至籍由那股面对死亡时决绝而又确信的势头，冲梅林说出了他此生会说出的——很可能是最矫揉造作的一句话。更令人震惊的是，他完全不打算收回它们。

他一直站在寝房的窗边，直到落日西沉、夜幕四合，最后一丝殷红的光线也湮没在黑色的地平线上。他身后的房间陷入黑暗，但亚瑟没有动弹，仅仅是站着。一半不可思议，一半精疲力竭。

就在这个时候，有人推门进来——没有敲门，这座城里只有三个人会这么做：莫甘娜被女巫带走了，因此不会是她；脚步声又听起来太过慌乱轻快，所以也不会是父亲，他的脚步声总是坚决、短促、沉闷。亚瑟终于离开了窗前，他在阴暗里摸索着，走到梅林面前。

“你怎么不点蜡烛？”梅林小声问。房间里很暗，亚瑟还看不清他的表情，但仍能从他的声音里听出几分疲惫。

“因为那是你的工作。”亚瑟回答，为梅林没打算提起那句有关下辈子和仆人的荒谬之语感到遗憾又庆幸。他清了清嗓子，“你又去哪儿了？”

 _一声轻微的咝咝声。_ 梅林点亮了距离他们最近的一支烛台，昏黄光芒跃然而出，洒满了他们附近的一小块地方。亚瑟看见了梅林的眼睛，它们在这种黯淡的烛光下闪烁出一种奇特的蓝灰与橘金的混合色彩，他才意识到他们先前离得有多近，但难以置信的是，这并不奇怪—— _很可能出于是蜡烛光的缘故_ 。那是种太过斑驳和昏昏然的光，稍有一丝微风就不住地摇曳着，给周围都镀上一层做梦般的光辉。

“……我陪盖乌斯一起去检查了一下其他人的状况，确保咒语没有其它影响。”梅林在短暂的沉默后回答了他。旋即，这片烛火照亮的角落又凝滞在了长久的寂静中。亚瑟注视着梅林，不清楚自己究竟想说什么、想得到什么，即便是在梅林快速地朝他咧开一个少许紧张和傻气的微笑时，他也依旧一头雾水。然而在梅林低下头，开始自然而然地帮他解开手臂上的护甲时，亚瑟突然了悟了。

或许是梅林的那个动作过于自然的缘由——没错，他微微垂下脑袋，发梢蹭到了亚瑟的前额，痒痒的。亚瑟能听见他的呼吸声。他的举动如此熟稔，正是出于一种习惯，就好像曾这么做过千百万次般，而且也确实如此。梅林细长苍白的手指拉扯着盔甲上的皮扣，亚瑟看着，然后，然后， _他就突然明白了_ 。

他用双手捧住梅林的脸（对方发出一声满腹疑虑的噪音），对着那双嘴唇吻了下去。

严格意义上那不算是一个吻，只是单纯的双唇相贴，便再没有更多的动作，浅尝辄止，懵懂得像少不更事的男孩。这个吻出现得突然，结束得也同样迅速。梅林的嘴唇温暖柔软，正如他的微笑，带着点阳光的味道。在尝到那少许温存后，亚瑟便抬起了头，他的手还捧在梅林的双颊上，呆呆地怔在原地。

梅林睁大了眼，看起来惊讶而困惑，一侧的眉毛轻轻上扬。亚瑟紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，感到五脏六腑古怪地搅在了一起。

“什么？”梅林问。

“我也不知道。”亚瑟松开了手，后退一步。梅林站在原地，蓝眼睛里倒映出烛火，他的头发在这种光线下被照耀得像乌鸦羽毛。他的确不清楚那是为什么，然而在一瞬间他觉得自己应该这么做：仿佛只有亲吻足以表达他无法言喻的紊乱情感，现在想来，又兴许是梅林那个代表了生活的动作激起了他靠近他、吻他的愿望，“我很开心我们还活着。”

亚瑟听见一声轻笑，像风吹过河滩。梅林侧过头看向他，他瘦高的身子一边沉入阴影，另一边浸于光明。“亚瑟。”梅林忽然说，但他们都没来得及听见接下来的话语——窗外的世界在一声巨大的咆哮声中猛然亮如白昼，亚瑟从未听过任何野兽能发出如此可怖的叫喊。他冲到窗边，看到火焰撕裂夜幕、焚烧城池，一只怪异巨大的阴影盘旋在卡梅洛特的上空，双翼如同死神的铡刀。

他眯起眼睛，试图辨认出那是什么——但梅林先一步给出了答案。

“龙。”亚瑟听见他轻声说，声音颤抖。他转过头，发现即便是在这大火中，梅林的面孔依然煞白得毫无血色。

毫无裨益的苦战持续了数日，从白昼到黑夜，容不得一点留给士兵们喘息的空余。可令人奇怪的是，这段惨烈且负隅顽抗的战斗并没有在亚瑟的记忆中留下任何鲜明的烙印， _除了梅林的泪水_ ，那是他记得最清楚的一件事。他记得梅林抱着驭龙者的尸体哭泣，脸色苍白，眼睛赤红。在那以前亚瑟从不知晓来自另一个人的悲伤能够如此叫人无法目睹，像一双最温柔也最残暴的手，把他的心脏撕扯得七零八落。他难以承受梅林的悲痛。

期间所有厮杀和火烧的回忆都变得遥远又模糊，唯一清晰的只有梅林的眼泪、和胜利后梅林露出的那个微笑。彼时那抹笑容使得亚瑟飘飘然。马匹在战斗中折损了，因此他们一路走回了城。路很长，但出于梅林的存在而显得格外短。

他们回到城堡，精疲力竭，浑身上下像是被泥沙和鲜血浸泡过。屋内炉火的温度逐渐唤醒了亚瑟全身的疲惫和痛觉，敲碎麻木的外壳爬行而出，啃噬遍这具躯壳。梅林烧好了洗澡水。他蓝色衬衫的袖子一直挽到手肘处，露出象牙白的小臂，皮肤上沾着一串水珠，在壁炉和烛光下金辉闪烁。

亚瑟没进浴桶，水汽氤氲，热浪蒸腾。他紧绷的神经松弛下来，死亡的阴影被水流驱散了。“你也该洗个澡了。”亚瑟说。

“当然，我回去盖乌斯那里后要做的第一件事就是洗澡。”

“别傻了，梅林，你可以跟我一起洗。”

一阵长久的沉默后，他听见悉悉索索的褪下衣物的声响，然后是脚步声——越来越近。梅林出现在他面前，浑身赤裸，在热汽和灯火混合的照耀下显出一种雾般的白，神秘地略略发亮。他又瘦又高，肌理下隐约露出骨架的轮廓，一种奇美的纤瘦框架，和青色血管，如果仔细些打量的话，潜移默化地伏在他的白皮肤上，像水面上的一层薄油。

以世人的角度评判，他裸露的模样或许不能称得上是彻底美的——太瘦，苍白，骨节凸出，不够有男性气概。更遑论梅林那时还皱着眉头，神色连同肢体都展露出少许僵硬，蓝色眼睛里盛满踌躇和怀疑。但那时当亚瑟看到他，他觉得这就是神能创造的最美的事物了，人类的工匠穷极一生都雕琢不出那样绷直又柔韧的线条，更无法灌注进这具纤瘦脆弱的皮囊中以那条无比夺目的灵魂。

所以梅林才在他眼前，活生生的，带着生命的热度的。男仆瘦长的大腿跨进浴盆，他的动作很小心，堪称是缓慢地移动着，直到整个人也浸到热水里。

他们挤在装满热水的木桶里，很努力地蜷缩着，然而依旧膝盖顶着膝盖，对于两个成年男性而言这个空间的确有些拥挤了。 _那倒全都是亚瑟自己的错_ 。他慢慢地朝梅林的方向倾过身去，维持着笨拙滑稽的平衡，将他拉向自己。

梅林对此没有反抗，他遵从地靠近亚瑟。他听见自己的心跳声、梅林的心跳声，还有呼吸声，在这片淡白的水雾中融二为一。亚瑟怀抱着一种混合了畏惧、敬仰和满溢的喜爱之情，将自己的嘴唇贴上梅林的嘴唇。湿润柔软，比起热水的温度更柔和。

这次梅林伸出双臂环住了他的脖颈，回吻他：那是个拙劣的、不管不顾的、用到了太多牙齿的吻，却是亚瑟此生收到的最好的一个吻。他们紧紧拥抱，肉体的屏障似乎是借此消弭在围绕他们的水流之中，两个灵魂没有隔阂，相互缠绕。亚瑟很惊奇自己之前怎么从未这么想过，以及梅林是否同样惊讶。

他们安静地持续着亲吻，直到它们不再像最初的一个那么笨拙为止。这原本是个好主意，但是亚瑟没能让这份明智一直保持下去。他有些太激动、被冲昏头脑，太过于领着梅林往浴桶的一侧靠近。这份冲动使得木桶以一个极其危险的角度倾斜了——等亚瑟意识到的时候已经太晚了，桶，连带着他们两个一起都摔了下去，热水哗啦啦洒了一地，而梅林大惊小怪地斥责他。

“你是个白痴！”梅林大吼，在责骂的过程中他仿佛又觉得这实在很有趣，因此又笑起来，“天啊，你真的是个白痴！”

他大声笑起来，手臂还抱在亚瑟的脖子上。这倒是件好事，足以让亚瑟不那么尴尬。他们从湿滑的石砖地上站起来，相互拉扯拥抱着，一路跌跌撞撞地摔到床上。其间梅林始终停不下笑，他的那双眼睛弯成亚瑟相当熟悉的弧度，蓝得发亮。

“非常糟糕的主意。”梅林一边笑着喘气一边评价，“你整个晚上就要在湿掉的床上睡觉了。”

“你可以去拿套新的。”亚瑟回答他，把梅林压在身下，“还有擦干净地板。”

黑发人笑得累了，声音渐渐轻下来。这一刻，世界再次沉默了，亚瑟唯一能看清的只剩下梅林的蓝眼睛，比大海更深邃，比苍穹更广阔。梅林的手指游梭过他的金发，他听见他叹息。

之后的事他们进行得愚拙、缓慢，因为欠缺经验而格外小心，更趋向于互相附和与探索。亚瑟一次次吻他，当作安抚和勉励。在这过程中，他发现许多梅林不曾提过的隐秘——他胸前一块烧伤般的疤痕，已经淡去许多，可仍然烙在白皮肤上；一些磕碰的淤青、还有很少的淡白的疤痕——那些倒很是说得过去，毕竟梅林总是笨手笨脚的。 _但是胸前的烧伤？_ 他像是籍此掀开了名为梅林的谜团的一隅。亚瑟亲吻了它，但他没有询问梅林有关这个伤疤的问题。

 _或许有天他会让我知道。_ 亚瑟对自己说。

做爱时梅林始终保持着镇静沉默，水一样地舒展开肢体，包容接纳着他——这是亚瑟最初的印象，梅林一开始温柔地注视着他，双眼中的色彩浓郁得像在流淌。他的呼吸紊乱、绵长，雪白的身子泛出粉红。那时他细密的蓝色血管便溶入酡红之中，身躯从一尊大理石像变成更炽热、更柔软的存在。

但之后梅林愈发忘我。在情动时他紧紧搂住亚瑟，抓住他的后背，像在汪洋中漂流的垂死之人抱住唯一的浮木。亚瑟感到他瘦削的躯体在自己身下颤抖，像一株被暴风雨击打的植物，闭着眼睛流泪，发出半是饮泣半是恳求的呻吟。

他抓住亚瑟的力气是如此之大、如此紧密，好像这就是支撑他生命的唯一力量，而除此之外的一切他都已经失去。亚瑟从梅林的动作中感到某种强烈的绝望和渴望，他在痛哭，泪水流满脸颊，却不是因为疼痛。亚瑟手足无措地劝哄他，但这时梅林就凶猛地吻他、不听他讲话，他将头靠在他的肩膀，一次次呼唤亚瑟的名字，像是在祷告。

“抓住我，抱紧我。”他对亚瑟絮语，声音缥缈脆弱，“不要放开我。”

于是亚瑟就这么做了。

结束后他们懒洋洋地躺在床上，有很长一段时间没想起地上的水迹和乱七八糟的床单。直至快睡着的时候，梅林才突然从床上爬起来（那确实吓了亚瑟一跳），用之前多打的洗澡水擦干净身子、套上衣服。他胡乱抹了遍地板，在亚瑟的陪同下给床铺换了柜子里的干净被褥，然后就离开了。

“晚安。”关上门前他对亚瑟说。

“晚安。”亚瑟回答他。梅林冲他笑了笑，这时候他已经恢复了平日里有点神经兮兮的傻笑，好像之前无望决绝的肢体动作全是一场梦境。

是的，他们肌肤之亲的联系是从那时开始的，但到真的同床共眠还有很久。在这种相处与靠近的距离上，亚瑟觉得他们始终拥有着诡异的默契，一种共同认知——性是一回事，然而在一张床上共眠又是另一回事。后者比前者更贴近灵魂：两个截然不同的生命在同一个床铺安眠、又在清晨时醒来。

不过在那更早以前，早在他还没能揣测梅林的时候，亚瑟想他就已经爱上了他。

03.

等到早晨的时候，他就是在梅林的声音中醒来。

夜间亚瑟睡得很浅，然而到白天时他又极度眷恋梦境。绝大部分的早上，梅林都会醒得比他早，并以某种肯定只有梅林知道的巧妙方法，在松开两人紧密相握的手时又不会惊扰到亚瑟。他穿戴整齐、遛下床，去厨房拿来一名国王能想象到的最糟糕的早餐。不过奇怪的是，亚瑟对此毫无怨言很久了。

以一名仆役的标准来衡量，梅林唤醒他的方式是不合格的。每天清晨他都哼着不成调的曲子踏进卧房，毫无预兆地拉开窗帘，让白惨惨的阳光瞬间砸进房间，同时伴随着他滑稽可笑又陈词滥调的吆喝。

亚瑟眯着眼睛转向梅林的方向，想看清今天早上的梅林。他站在那里，披着那件经历过缝缝补补的旧外套，在明亮的阳光下形成了一只轮廓美好的影子，周身镀着一圈柔软的金边。和之前的每个早上一模一样，又互相有着非常强烈的不同。

 _这是件非常有意思的事。_ 亚瑟从几年前养成了这个习惯：他会努力在听到梅林的呼喊时迎着光线看他一眼，记住今天早上的梅林的样子，并比较着和前几个早上有什么相似和差异之处。有时他正将餐盘放到桌上、有时他拿着纸和笔快速地写着什么、有时环着双臂愠怒又无奈地注视着亚瑟；窗外的天气也是同样，晴朗、阴沉，或风雨交加，以及偶尔的白雪皑皑。

以及样貌， _是的_ ，样貌。人们都说如果与一个人朝夕相处，便会比较难以察觉个人外貌形体上的变化。亚瑟觉得这不尽然，只要你观察得足够细致，目睹着那些日积月累的细微变化实在是种奇特的浪漫。

过往的三千多个清晨中，梅林都会走进房间、叫醒他，而每一天的梅林都会和前一天的他产生一点细微的不一样：头发长得更长、或是被修剪得短了；五官愈发成熟；他的骨架长得更宽些、更高些，身材也更结实。还有神态：他那属于少年人的肆无忌惮的欢脱明快逐渐被岁月打磨成更坚韧沉静的气质，梅林双眼的蓝色愈发深邃，微笑时嘴角翘起的同样的弧度也染上不一样的意味。

那都是些长年累月积攒而出的改变，亚瑟每天都会注视它们、铭记它们。今天早上走进他房间的梅林，和那个十年前第一次走进他的卧房拉开窗帘的梅林是如此相似、又有着天壤之别的同一个人。

记住了这个早晨的梅林后，亚瑟再次固执地栽回枕头和被褥里，等到梅林终于不耐烦地走近、把他从床上拽起来。

04.

他们养了三条狗。其中两只属于亚瑟，一只属于梅林。

它们是一窝里的兄弟姐妹，出生在他和梅林认识的第一年，父母都是血统优秀的猎犬，乌瑟给儿子留了三只，剩下的则分给了其他的贵族和骑士。那三只小狗刚刚断奶，走起路来还摇摇晃晃，全身披着黑色和咖啡色的毛，最小的那只的肚子则是白的。

亚瑟喜欢狗，但他对幼崽手足无措，它们一般都有专人照顾——这就意味着，梅林该是那个负责照顾它们的人。于是他把梅林叫来，告诉男仆可以从这三只里挑一只。

“给那个小家伙取个名，你可以当作自己的来养。”

梅林蹲在地上，一边试探地抚摸着狗崽的脑袋，一边对亚瑟的话语嗤之以鼻：“无论是不是我的，还不都得是我负责养它们，你只需要带他们打猎和出去玩。”亚瑟哑口无言。

出于强烈的想反驳梅林的意愿，亚瑟之后竟然常常赶去和梅林一起照顾那三只小狗，给他们喂食、看护他们、带到训练场上散步。如今想想，亚瑟觉得这很可能是梅林的一个偷懒的好方法，激怒亚瑟、好让他分掉点应当由仆役完成的任务。然而很意外的是，这个想法令他只想微笑，而非恼怒。

梅林挑了最年幼的那只，有着白肚皮的小男孩，精力充沛得有些缠人了。当它的哥哥和姐姐还小心翼翼地嗅着眼前陌生人类的气味、亦步亦趋地向前凑近时，它就已经跑上前来。在对着梅林虚张声势地吠了几声后，又怀疑地用爪子拍打他，最后才舔了舔他的手。

“就是他了。”梅林一边笑，一边挠着小狗的下巴。它还在尝试着用没长什么牙的嘴咬梅林的手指，但身后欢快摇晃的尾巴彻底出卖了它的真实情绪。

“我还以为你会挑个小姑娘。”亚瑟指了指那只皮毛几乎全黑的，它正懒懒地趴在一旁，观察着周围的一切，“考虑到你就是个‘小姑娘’。”

梅林皱皱眉，随后露出一个狡猾的微笑。“不，我选这只是因为它和你最像。”他咧嘴笑着说。亚瑟瞠目结舌地站在原地，一半恼羞成怒，一半感到毫无由来的不好意思。

他们给三只小狗取了名。最年长的那只也是个男孩，亚瑟叫他艾伯特；第二只是个姑娘，全身几乎都是黑色，兄弟姐妹中看上去最冷静的那个，叫露西。梅林挑的那只最小的被他叫做“小土蛋”，对整个世界有无比旺盛的精力和好奇心。

亚瑟对这个名字表示了强烈的抗议和不满。“你不能给一只血统高贵的皇家猎犬起这种名字！”他气急败坏地说，不过这一愤怒的更多原因很可能是因为梅林说他们很像，“这又不是你家乡小村的土狗！”

而梅林抱住小土蛋，义正言辞地冲亚瑟说：“你已经把它送给我了，还告诉我‘当作自己的来养’，所以我想叫它什么就叫它什么。”

他本来还想反驳。不过令人绝望的是，这只出身高贵的小猎犬居然已经认同了这个滑稽可笑的名号，并对着男仆“小土蛋”的呼唤乐不可支地摇着尾巴、发出欢快的吠叫，根本没有留给亚瑟任何纠正的余地。

露西是艾伯特的弟弟，小土蛋的姐姐，一身皮毛黑得发亮。因为她是女孩，所以从小受到的来自梅林与亚瑟的照顾也比哥哥弟弟要更多些，仪态万分优雅。但她也是三只猎犬中最凶猛好斗的那个，狩猎时的表现甚至比两位男士还要出色许多，从不会遗漏一只猎物。露西时常欺负她的兄弟，又会打猎回来的路上轻轻舔舐它们的伤口。

“她多像莫甘娜啊。”亚瑟曾这么感慨过，因而愈发偏爱露西。梅林警告他被莫甘娜得知这个比喻的后果，不过她后来还是知道了，撵着亚瑟在训练场上东窜西逃，与此同时露西也正追赶着小土蛋在城堡的回廊边逃亡。

然而在莫甘娜和她的不死大军从卡梅洛特溃逃后，这些回忆和玩笑话的比喻便成为了亚瑟难以拥有的负担。他坐在空旷无人的台阶上，周围的喊杀声已经淡了。梅林在他旁边坐下，握住亚瑟的一只手，十指相扣。他们紧紧依偎着，一言不发。

黑色的猎犬穿过广场来到他们身旁，步伐敏捷而又收敛。露西不是喜欢与人亲近的个性，平常最多允许他们抚摸她的头和下巴，更毋论主动靠近。但那时，它立起来，温柔地舔了舔亚瑟的脸，又将下巴躺在他的膝盖上温顺地合起眼睛，像是察觉到了主人的痛苦。

而亚瑟在梅林与它的陪伴下，无法遏制地开始流泪。

也就是在那个晚上，亚瑟在梅林起身时猛然抓住了他的手腕。他注视着梅林线条美好的脊背，上面的皮肤在昏黄烛光下仿佛白瓷，但更柔软温暖。

“你今天能不能不走？”他几近是请求地发问。梅林只沉默了一瞬，就又躺回了床上。他吹灭了蜡烛，睡在亚瑟身边。亚瑟能够听见他的呼吸声。

“睡吧，我不会走的。”梅林温热的鼻息和声音吹过他的耳鬓。亚瑟含糊不清地哼哼着，在这熟悉又陌生的声息中坠入安眠。

那天半夜从梦中醒来时，亚瑟发现他们正紧紧牵着手，谁都不愿放开谁，就像早些时候坐在城堡前的台阶上那样。他内心为此感到无比不可思议，却又在冥冥中感觉理当如此。就这样，他一边抓着梅林的手，一边疑惑地思索着这个问题，再次安宁地睡着了。

等第二天早上他被梅林吵醒时，他看见他们的手依然堪堪拉着。在那一瞬间，亚瑟忽然明白这就是他所想奢望、也是他能奢望的全部了。他愿意每个夜晚能有梅林作伴地睡去，又每个清晨能在他旁边醒来；当半夜从浅眠的梦境里睁开眼时，能够听着梅林的呼吸和心跳声重新入睡。

所以我们可以说，爱的恍悟并不是被情欲揭示的，而是被共眠的当晚和早晨所揭示的。

此后几乎是每个晚上，他们都在同一张床铺上牵着手、或相拥入眠，像是紧拉住彼此的生命和灵魂。

05.

亚瑟从训练场离开，一直走到城堡更加安静无人的那片草地上。这天的阳光很好，晴空碧蓝如洗，晒得绿茵闪闪发亮。梅林正站在一棵树附近，三只猎犬簇拥着他，与他戏耍。小土蛋尤其开心，已经四脚朝天，露出毛色雪白的肚子期待抚摸——它永远是那个样子，而亚瑟绝不愿意承认他跟它有任何的相似之处。

艾伯特率先察觉到了另一位主人的出现，欢快地朝亚瑟奔来，后面跟着小土蛋和露西。它们依然十岁，都已经是老狗，动作已经不如从前那般快了。亚瑟在五岁的时候拥有了属于他自己的第一只猎犬，十四岁时失去了它，哭得上气不接下气。他还养过许多只狗，一一送走了他们。但是——亚瑟边抚摸着艾伯特的脑袋边想——这很可能会是他最伤感的一次，因为它们拥有太多有关梅林的回忆了。

他抬起头，正好对上梅林的眼睛，在晴朗阳光下变成透亮的浅蓝色。梅林沉默地与他对视着，看不出什么表情。

“怎么了？”梅林问道，亚瑟这才意识到他先前的神色一定过于忧伤了。

“我没事。”亚瑟回答。

他站起来。三只猎狗察觉到主人似乎意不在此，便跑到旁边自顾自地玩耍去了。亚瑟凝望着梅林的面孔，它相较起第一段回忆中的形象要更冷静、更成熟、眉眼更深邃，还有…… _究竟有多久没看到梅林笑了？_ 很多年前亚瑟对他的男仆的印象都是以一抹纯粹的、傻瓜般的笑容作为中心，当梅林那样笑时，没有人能想象这个世界上居然会有悲伤。

然而逐渐的，梅林笑得越来越少，皱眉越来越多。亚瑟倾身上前，飞快地在梅林苍白的脸颊上啄吻了下。

“什么？”这次梅林露出了相当惊讶困惑的神情，倒是和记忆里亚瑟第一次吻他时如出一辙了。

平日无事时他们不怎么亲吻，也没有过于亲密的肢体动作，因此虽然骑士们常常开他俩的玩笑，却也不知道当真如此。他自认与梅林并非是真的情人或恋人的关系，而是更加复杂、难以言明，梅林似乎也同样这么想。所以甜言蜜语的情话也一概全无，他们甚至没有真正地说出过“我爱你”，只有生死关头时会出现的调侃般的、抑或千钧之重的誓言。

国王紧张地抿了抿嘴。“我突然感到你不快乐很久了。”亚瑟有些慌乱地说。

这时候梅林看着他，忍不住笑了，不过那笑消失得又很快。亚瑟心中欢呼雀跃的成就感还没来得及膨胀，它就毫无踪迹了。

“亚瑟。”梅林温和地呼唤他，“我没事的，和以前一样，好吗？”

他点了点头，选择相信他。亚瑟始终相信梅林的每句话，纵使他从很久以前就隐约察觉到了事实并非如此，这一发现随着时间推移只有愈发显著。亚瑟知道，从好几年以前开始就再也不是“没事”了，也从不再“和以前一样”。就在梅林吹灭所有蜡烛的那个晚上。

自从他们有了共眠的习惯后，亚瑟发现梅林偶尔会到深夜时——甚至快破晓时——才回来，匆忙地缩进被褥里。他总是尽量蹑手蹑脚、不发出一点声息，但多数时候亚瑟还是会被吵醒。还有些时候，他整夜都不会出现，那时候梅林就很可能是出于各种原因留在盖乌斯的住处了， _又或者是在酒馆通宵。_

亚瑟总是想好好问他去了哪里，但都没能找到合适的时机。梅林躺进被窝中时亚瑟总是摸到他手脚冰凉，冷得像冰，身上没有酒气，不过时常有森林中的木头味道甚至是淡淡的血味。他已经仔细清洗过，然而亚瑟对血腥气过于敏感——作为一名久经沙场的战士，这是他最熟悉的一种气味。

不过那时亚瑟通常都不会问任何问题。他一声不响地把浑身冰冷的梅林拉进怀里，包裹住他，感到他逐渐停止了痉挛般的颤抖，心跳渐渐平和，最终睡着了。

这种情况偶然发生，但那一阵子格外频繁，梅林“留在盖乌斯那里”的次数也越来越多。白天里他总显得疲惫不堪又忧心忡忡，亚瑟想驱赶他的痛苦，可他又不清楚梅林的痛苦从何而起。

那时他们已有快两个月不曾肌肤相亲过——期间梅林还由于佣兵的埋伏失踪了数日，他极迫切地想表露自己的思念之情。亚瑟需要拥抱他、吻他、拥有他，感到组成梅林的活生生的一切。

晚上睡前，梅林走进了卧房。他与亚瑟相拥、接吻。亚瑟抱怨他的笨手笨脚和多日来的不告而别，而梅林将他的埋怨以吻封缄，嘴唇上带着点细微笑意。但是当亚瑟开始试图褪去他的衣物时，梅林突然退缩了，他抓住他的手、推开他，并不易察觉地后退了一步。

亚瑟对此迷惑不解。

“怎么了？”

“我想把蜡烛都灭掉。”梅林说，声音细小却坚定，带着一种紧绷的、却仿佛随时将要崩溃的固执。他拧着自己的衣服下摆，像一层厚重不移的伪装。

“把蜡烛都灭掉。”看见亚瑟没有反应后，他又重复了一遍，这一次带上了些命令性的语调。这很无礼，然而亚瑟不仅没有驳斥他，甚至是在犹豫了那么几秒钟后，他就依话照做了。

等到屋里的最后一根蜡烛也被吹熄，黑暗的薄纱顿时铺满了整个空间，只有从窗户照进来的一点月光模糊地勾勒出轮廓。亚瑟还茫然地站在原地，可梅林已经贴上来，领着他摸索到床边。他们齐齐倒下，落在床铺上，然后在这铺天盖地的阴影中接吻，同时尝试着脱下对方身上的衣服。

黑暗渐渐成为第二双眼睛。当他们在这漆黑中耳鬓厮磨时，亚瑟开始用其他的感知方式来代替视觉“看见”梅林。他用指尖和嘴唇摩挲过他的额头、鼻梁、脸颊、嘴唇，轻刷过他的脖颈、锁骨和肩膀，扫过他的胸膛和小腹。与此同时他在脑海中勾勒出梅林的模样，感到他喘息时双唇是如何睁开、他的睫毛是如何战栗、胸膛伴以怎样的幅度和攀升的心跳起伏着、手臂和双腿又是如何紧缠着他……但抚摸到某处时，他感到梅林的身体明显地绷紧了，那是一种忍耐疼痛的动作。亚瑟慌乱地停下动作。

然而梅林紧贴住他，两具肉体密切地依附着。他的嘴唇落在亚瑟的喉咙上。“别看，别去感觉。”他温和但颤抖地说，“就抓住我就好，亚瑟，亚瑟……”

他略微沙哑的声音一遍遍呼唤他的名字、敲打他的神经、灼烧他的脊椎、告诉他别问问题。他们的身躯在无限的黑暗里相互覆盖缠绵，梅林颤栗着呻吟、手指在床单上抓住褶皱。

以往他们做爱时梅林不是在哭就是在笑，当然，他安静地笑着注视着亚瑟的时候更多。但那天夜里梅林没有哭也没有笑，亚瑟吻他的嘴角，却尝不到上扬和弧度和细细的笑纹，也没有泪水。他全情投入、如此痴狂，同时又无动于衷。梅林像是将自己的感官麻痹在沉醉的波涛和阴影里，放任黑暗大肆吞噬他溶解开的痛苦与秘密。亚瑟同样渴望啜饮它们、分担他的痛苦，然而他能为梅林做到的最好不过是“ _相信他很好，什么事都没有_ ”。

自那之后，房里的灯就再也没亮过，情爱只能出现在黑暗之中。如果是在严冬，那些必须要烧着壁炉以温暖室内的寒冷日子里，他们就不做。亚瑟对此没有怨言，但他实在渴望知道真相，其中包括了第一夜时他在梅林的胸口发现的烧伤。

而他一直没有如愿以偿。

06.

国王年已三十，属于王后的座位也同样空了三十年。议会忧心忡忡，三番五次提出安排联姻——自从上次与奈米斯的联姻也以失败告终后，这个建议已有很久不曾有人提出过了。但如今战火连绵，黑女巫的军队不断骚扰边境，这并不是个谈论姻缘的好时机。

差不多就在那个时期，还发生过这样的事：莫甘娜与奥汀结盟，攻陷了奈米斯，挟持国王为人质要挟米希安公主来到卡梅洛特求援，设计把亚瑟他们带进陷阱。不过这场阴谋最终破败了。风波平息之后的某个下午，亚瑟陪着奈米斯的美丽公主走过洒满阳光的走廊，她跟他提起上次不那么成功的约会中的一件事：他们漫步在城堡里，天气很好。一道金色的阳光透过窗棂照进室内，越过柱子照在了另一边的墙上，形状很像一只振翅欲飞的天鹅。米希安微笑着回忆说，那多可爱又神奇，真是令人难忘啊！

听着她的叙述，亚瑟无法避免地感到少许吃惊：没错，他是记得和米希安一起散步，说实话，那也是他们那时候做得最多的一件事。如果她再给出些更详细的时间，他甚至还能回忆起来他和她当时说过的话，但亚瑟从不记得有墙上的那只天鹅——他很有可能就根本没注意过。

米希安快速又温婉地讲述着，蔷薇色的脸上浮现出怀念又惊奇的笑容，榛子色的美丽双眸里闪出光。而亚瑟能做的只是沉默地听着她讲，不无讶异地看着她，心中几乎是有些羞愧：她经历了某种浪漫美妙的东西，而他却完全没和她一起经历。他们对奈米斯那一次来访的经历的记忆是完全不同了，从这之中便可看出爱与不爱的差别。

倒也不是说亚瑟忽视她、或刻意想伤她的心。与之相反的，他对米希安颇有好感，像爱弟妹或爱朋友那样的爱她。如果她身陷危难、向他求援，他和梅林随时会帮助她。但在这些事上，亚瑟无能为力，他的感情和记忆将殿堂之门紧锁，把米希安和许许多多人如她一样的都封闭在外。

很久以前，当亚瑟是个小男孩，跟着盖乌斯学习许多科学知识时，老人曾跟他说人们的脑子里有一块专门的区域，可称其为 _诗化记忆_ 。它只会记录那些使人陶醉的、震撼的、令人感动且无法分离的一切，一切赋予每天的生活以意义和美丽的东西。在亚瑟遇到了梅林之后，便再没有一个人能在他脑海中的这块土地上留下任何足迹，哪怕是会被潮汐冲走的最浅淡的印痕。

梅林像一名高高在上的暴君般霸占了他的诗化记忆，将其他所有人的踪影都从中彻底消除。他的笑容、泪水、皱着眉的咕哝、啰嗦的抱怨和构成梅林这一世上独一无二的存在的所有事物都如同一场大洪水，淹没这片领土，像风暴一样肆虐，像阳光和空气一样为他所需。

我们之前已经提到过，当国王深夜从梦里醒来时，他会听见梅林的呼吸声，安静平和，带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖般的柔软。有一整条静谧的河流在他的呼吸间流淌，河水清澈，倒映出漫天尘埃般的星屑。亚瑟从不是个诗意的人，而任何能使他诗意的因素都是弥足危险的，那代表着他就要为它们真的奉献自己的生命了。爱由诗意而起，当他开始用某些意象来特化一个动作或一个声息时，它们就被留在了诗化记忆中。

幸运也不幸的是，那所有的一切都有关于梅林。

07.

在他们做爱的大部分时候，亚瑟都稳居那个征服者的角色，而梅林则是那个被他所拥有的。不过在偶尔的情况下，亚瑟会允许梅林征服自己。那通常是在他发现梅林游走在情绪崩溃的边缘、极度缺乏安全感、需要占有和紧抓住什么东西的时刻。

和平日里他们投入却温柔细致的情爱不同，梅林的征服是决然的、痴狂的、沉迷的，甚至是有些粗暴疯狂的。他喜欢在亚瑟身上留下印记，但同时又能保持着不过火的分寸，不会落在那些平日会露出的显著位置。这一举动在善解人意同时又自带有一种羞耻亲昵的恶意。他嗫咬亲吻亚瑟的大腿内侧、腰窝的上方、胸口稍下的位置。他长长的睫毛扫过亚瑟的皮肤，传来温和的瘙痒。

“亚瑟，亚瑟。”梅林总是轻声地、不断地念叨着他的名字，要么就是反复地说着请他留下不要离开之类荒诞无稽的话。自他们从拿着迪希尔的铁硬币从卡里兰圣泉回来，而莫德雷德奇迹般的平安无事后，梅林就陷入了这种恐慌的魔怔。他紧紧地抓住亚瑟、拼命且凶狠地吻他，吹熄房间里的蜡烛。

他在黑暗里深深地埋入亚瑟，一次又一次，与他共同呼吸。他粗粝的举动带来些微疼痛，使亚瑟发出急喘。梅林倾轧向他，捧住他的脸、抚摸他的嘴唇。亚瑟感到泪水落在自己的脸上，温度几乎是灼烫。

“亚瑟。”他飘忽地念着。

梅林的举动是如此脱力、如此绝望，亚瑟可以从中感到某种万念俱灰。 _你为什么总是如此痛苦？_ 亚瑟真的想这么问他，可他知道如果问了，梅林会立刻崩溃。

之后他们拉着手睡着了。但到第二日早晨亚瑟睁开双眼时，惊讶地发现梅林居然尚且熟睡着，背对着他窝在自己怀中。亚瑟垂下头，自然而然地想去吻他的脖颈，随即他便僵住了。

_因为他看到了。_

一道触目惊心的疤痕盘踞在梅林的后脖颈上，和周围苍白明净的皮肤形成鲜明的反差。除了那道刀口和咬痕之外，它还紧咬着周围一块椭圆形的淤伤。

他僵硬地躺在那里，看着梅林脖子上不应该出现的伤口——那可不是什么情欲的印记，而是来自拷打和折磨，像是被什么动物生生咬开的。忽然间，亚瑟对没有烛光的黑暗中隐藏的秘密产生了一个大胆的猜想。不过他还没有来得及证实自己的猜测，就感到臂弯中的那具身躯动弹起来。梅林醒了。

梅林翻过身子，对上了亚瑟的眼睛。他们沉默地躺在床上，对视着，寂静得令人难耐。

“你后颈上的伤是怎么回事？”半晌，亚瑟问道。而在问出这个问题的下一秒他就因为梅林脸上的表情而后悔了。

“你还记得几年前我们被佣兵埋伏的那次吗？我失踪了几天的那次。”亚瑟点点头，梅林长吁一口气，继续下去，“那群人……嗯，是莫甘娜雇来的，我被她抓到了。然后她用魔法召唤出了一种长得很丑的蛇，把它放到我的脖子里…呃，好像是想控制我的脑子？我记不太清了，不过那的确是有点疼的。”

他风轻云淡的语气强烈地刺伤了亚瑟。他猛地感到一种莫名且庞大的恐惧，就来自梅林后颈上的那个伤口，使他眼眶酸涩、几欲落泪。梅林努力冲他露出个笑容，那抹 _十分梅林的_ ，白痴纯粹又神经兮兮的傻笑，而这仅使他更加恐慌。

“那真的没什么，亚瑟，真的。”他强调说，“我要起床了，你还想再睡一会儿吗……？”

亚瑟没有回应。在漫长的沉寂后，梅林的笑容消失了。他终于妥协，叹了口气，从床上支起身子，以一种逃亡般狼狈的快速度侧过身、拿来衣服套上。那仅是短短一瞬，然而亚瑟还是看见了，那具他无比熟悉的白色身躯上布满着密密麻麻的陈年旧伤。

这个景象证实了他对黑暗中的秘密的猜想，亚瑟无法言语，只能看着梅林仓促地穿戴整齐，重新转向他。

“就……别问，好吗亚瑟？别问。”梅林垂下头说，语气像在卑微地恳求，“那都过去了，亚瑟，它们真的没什么。”

良久他最终点点头，将梅林拉过来，在他干燥的嘴唇落下一个吻。

当天夜里，他们又坐在床前相拥亲吻。在亚瑟掀开梅林的衣物的一角时，男仆越过他的肩头，想要吹灭床头柜旁的蜡烛。但亚瑟制止了他的动作。

“我想看见你。”亚瑟告诉他，而这句话令梅林退缩了。

“……我不会问问题的，梅林，我保证。我什么都不会问的，但是就让我看着你，好吗？”他声音温和地询问，摩挲着对方的双手。梅林一开始看起来游移不定，但最后他点了点头，开始动作僵硬地脱下衬衫。

随着他的身躯在光明中逐渐袒露，亚瑟也渐渐看清了陈列在他身上的那些骇人疤痕。它们都已经愈合，留下淡白的痕迹，可作为一名老练的战士他依旧能辨认出它们曾经有多么叫人胆战心惊，标志着所有者濒死的经历。

梅林坐在他面前，略微颤抖，已然赤裸如瓷。亚瑟试探地伸出手，指腹极轻地落在他胸前的一道伤疤上，轻盈得像一声叹息。这些伤口——它们来自于厮杀搏斗，来自兵刃、绳索、棍棒、火焰。梅林闭上眼睛。

他倾身上前，以嘴唇取代手指触碰上那些泛出珍珠白的痕迹。亚瑟缓慢地、虔诚地、痛苦地吻过梅林身上的每道伤口，像在解读他竭力隐藏的痛苦，温柔得几近悲哀。梅林剧烈地战栗着，他很可能从未感觉如此赤裸过，就连最初几年在床上赤身裸体时也不曾有如此裸露——这些伤疤，就像他伪装的面具上的伤疤。此刻他赤裸的不仅仅是肉体，还有灵魂。他将灵魂向亚瑟敞开，揭露出他拼命藏匿的秘密的一隅。

亚瑟一边吻他一边进入了他。梅林终于开始哽咽，泪水从他紧闭的眼里渗出，流满脸颊。他在他身下小声抽泣着，被击倒，但仍然倔强。

那一刻亚瑟忽然想， _我是如此爱他_ 。但随即梅林的眼泪就夺走了他所有的注意力，他慌乱地拭去梅林的泪水。

08.

很奇怪的是，梅林虽然是个仆役、出身平民，却是亚瑟此生见过的最勇敢的人。

梅林会陪着他赶赴所有最危险的地方、跑到每个硝烟弥漫的惨烈战场，即便亚瑟一次次地告诫他不必来。而事实上，亚瑟几乎是欢喜地默许了梅林的跟随。在他的陪伴下，亚瑟能心安理得的脆弱和渺小。然而当亚瑟战斗时，梅林在他身边注视着他，他就能变得所向披靡的强大，战无不胜。

那时亚瑟就不害怕倒下了，因为他知道梅林一定会接住他，不让他摔疼。

所以他从未想到，梅林居然不会和他一起赶往剑栏，面对莫甘娜的军队。

自然，亚瑟没有任何理由指责他，这从不是梅林的职责，全是他自己为自己加上去的。他不是骑士、不会刀剑，战场从来就不是属于他的天地，这不是临阵脱逃，只不过是一个轻描淡写的选择。可亚瑟还是出离的失望愤怒，甚至在冲动驱使下斥责梅林是个懦夫——尽管话到一半他就没了底气，甚至不敢直面那双痛苦不堪的蓝眼睛。

出乎意料的是，梅林依然在夜里回到了亚瑟的房间，一言不发地再次检查他收拾得齐齐整整的行装。亚瑟看着他瘦高如白桦树的背影，莫名其妙地就怒火中烧、被背叛刺痛。他大步走上前去，愤恨地吻了梅林，因为盛怒而笨拙。

这很可能就是他对梅林的最后一个要求了。出发去剑栏的前一个晚上，他怀揣着无限的委屈和对自己的憎恨占有了梅林，比以往的任何一个夜晚都要粗暴激烈，心中带着些自暴自弃的快意。既然他不过几天就是要死的人了，为什么不能肆意妄为一些？然而很快的，对梅林的愧疚又吞噬了他。亚瑟绝望且拼命地吻他，试图得到一点斥责或回心转意，但是梅林除了苦笑和抱着他叹息外什么都没说。

半夜里他被身边悉悉索索的声响所惊醒。他从睡梦中回到现实，但没有睁开眼睛，依然维持着熟睡的假象。亚瑟能感到梅林醒了，而且正在撑起身子。 _他要趁深夜走了，甚至不打算留到明早给我送行_ 。就当他无比苦涩地这么想时，却发现梅林没有放开他们牵着的手，片刻后梅林的温度贴上了他，用另一条手臂环住了亚瑟。

他竭力不去动弹，平静地合着双眼。但是梅林在颤抖，像一片枯叶般颤抖着。一声被压低的抽泣从黑暗中传来，刺进亚瑟心中最柔软的那块地方。

“对不起、对不起……”梅林把头靠在他的肩膀上，亚瑟感到湿漉漉的泪水，“我真的真的很抱歉，对不起。亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟……可我必须走，我不能……”他剧烈地抽噎起来。梅林哭得那样痛苦、那样心碎，每一声都像荆棘沉重地扎进亚瑟的心脏——他正对着他以为绝不可能听见的人袒露心声，“我必须走，我不能让你死。”

 _你究竟想做什么？_ 一时间亚瑟想睁开眼抓住他质问，可他不能这么做，他太了解梅林了。在某些方面梅林认定了他自己的想法后就又疯狂又执迷，他不会要求亚瑟回应，他只是自顾自地倾诉、自顾自地奉献生命和灵魂，然后在一个寂静的晚上舔舐自己的伤口。如果他现在睁开眼睛，让梅林发现他全都在听，他会倒塌的。

“我很抱歉……亚瑟，我很抱歉。”梅林抱紧他，靠在他耳边说，“我爱你…天啊，我爱你。”

 _我爱你。_ 这三个字就仿佛一道最强大的咒语束缚住他的心脏。亚瑟顿时就再不打算质问、也不打算责怪他。他唯一剩下的想法就是他和梅林都能活着回来，然后坐在阳光灿烂的树荫下倚靠着彼此，三条老狗环绕在他们旁边。

就这样，他寂静地咀嚼着梅林的爱意和痛苦又睡着了。

等到早上醒来时，亚瑟看见梅林依然躺在他旁边，同样已经醒了。他看到阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照进屋内，带来一种浑浑噩噩的亮度。

亚瑟仔细地端详着梅林的脸：他漆黑如鸦羽的短发、他的蓝眼睛、高鼻梁、白皮肤，他的颧骨、耳朵和红润饱满的嘴唇，并将所见到的一切都牢牢烙入脑海。这个梅林和他过去的每天早上所见到的如出一辙，却同时又具有着十分强烈的不同。

“我爱你。”最后他说，依旧与梅林对视着。亚瑟原本想说些其他的话，但到出口时全都化作了这三个字，他昨夜惊醒时从哭泣的梅林口中听见的那三个字。一时间，他觉得这句话是如此神圣、如此伟大，人类所有语言的巧妙都被含括在这句话之中，而他生来的全部意义似乎就是为了在这一刻对面前的这个人说这句话。

“我也爱你。”梅林由衷道，冲他露出一个微弱但真挚的笑容。

09.

他醒来时，有水声传入耳中。

一开始他以为自己躺在床上，但身下的质感未免太过坚硬，是木头牢牢搭成的。等他再清醒些时，亚瑟感到这个空间漂浮在水面上，随着水流微微地晃动着。

他睁开双眼，白色的雾汽映入眼帘。身上银色的锁子甲在这水雾中湿润地闪闪发亮，披风鲜红如火。亚瑟感到全身上下都在疼，不禁发出一声低吟。

“你醒了？”

那是个他无比熟悉又怀念的声音。亚瑟费尽全力坐起身来，当他触碰到白雾的那刻，浑身的痛楚似乎都消褪了，只留下湖水淌过般的舒适沁凉。他朝声音传来的方向转过头，看见梅林正站在船尾执桨。他看上去有些不一样了，很可能是因为披着一条蓝色斗篷的缘故，那让他看上去隐约像个法师。亚瑟捂住了脑袋。

_是的，法师。_

他猛然记起来了梅林向他坦白的一切，而那正好解释了所有事情。亚瑟揉了揉头发，重新看向梅林，他的蓝眼睛在这水汽中微微发着光。

“我还以为……我还以为我要死了。”亚瑟下意识地去碰自己的肋下，那个他被莫德雷德的剑刺中的地方。惊人的是，那里已经完好无损，甚至锁子甲上都没有丝毫血迹。

“遗憾的是你并没有。”梅林嘲讽说，但亚瑟还是读出了他脸上的如释重负，“我和生活在阿瓦隆的希德族达成了一个协议，他们治好了你的伤，但代价是我们很可能要为阿瓦隆工作一辈子了。恭喜你，你现在是‘永恒之王’了。”

亚瑟飞快地眨了眨眼。“什么？！”

“等我们到了我再把全部的事说给你听。”梅林走下来，坐在他身边。亚瑟自然地将他拉进自己怀里，“现在我们都有很长很长的时间了。”他朝他勾起一抹伤感又欢欣的笑容。

“而你会一直陪着我么？”亚瑟垂下头，靠近梅林的肩膀，像个大男孩一样合上眼睛，紧张又胸有成竹地等待着梅林的回答。

“我当然会陪着你。”梅林的手指穿过他的金发，在他的额前落下一个吻，“永远。”

“永远。”他轻声重复。

前方的光芒越来越亮，穿透湖面上的水雾。他与梅林握紧彼此，十指相扣，两条截然不同的生命就这样相互依附着，灵魂交融，成为一整条更完整更强大的生命。

船慢慢地驶进光里。

—END—

**后记：**

之前原本还想写梅林帮亚瑟刮胡子，还有一起照顾生病的小姑娘这两个情节，但篇幅实在不够了，而且也不是太协调。

关于狗狗的名字。“小土蛋”其实就是《永恒之王》里小亚瑟的外号“Wart”，个人恶趣味[x]因为这个翻译版本最可爱所以就用了这个啦，然后我当时想的艾伯特这只狗狗其实是代入莱昂的形象的:)


End file.
